Controlled release midodrine compositions are known from the prior art, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,144 (Korsatko-Waabnegg et al.). EP-B-0 164 571 (CL Pharma Aktiengesellschaft) and AT-B-383 270 (Chemie Linz Aktiengesellschaft). However, in none of these documents are any compositions intended for less frequent administration such as, e.g. once or twice daily and furthermore, there is no indication of absorption of midodrine (or its active metabolite) from the colon.